


Mad Mermaid Mischief

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Jefferson has been heartbroken since his wife's death, and even more so since the Evil Queen stole his only daughter away from him. He feels the fight has left him after he debates on ending his life by jumping into the ocean, only to be saved by a mysterious mermaid who also has bad blood with the queen. She and Jefferson form an alliance, and she agrees to help him get his daughter back. They just didn't plan to fall in love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Mad Mermaid Mischief

A/AN: This story is for my good friend Kirstin! I hope you enjoy it, Dearie! I've never written a Madmermaid fic before, but she convinced me.

Jefferson gazed out over the expansive ocean before him. The waves crashed mercilessly against the jagged rocks below. He couldn't believe it had actually came down to this. His wife, and one true love was dead. She'd died in childbirth, and he'd carried on as the dutiful parent to their sole daughter he'd deemed Grace. She'd inherited most of her mother's looks, and when she looked at him with her big beautiful doe eyes, he saw a reflection of her mother staring back at him. She'd just turned five a few days prior, and they'd celebrated with tea and homemade chocolate cake. Grace had an affinity for chocolate, but it was a luxury and something they often couldn't afford. However, on this birthday, he'd been fortunate enough to be commissioned by Queen Regina to go on a quest.

Jefferson had the ability to travel between realms by creating a portal with his top hat. The Queen had discovered his remarkable gift nearly a month ago and had sought him out to travel to Agrabah to procure a magical lamp for her. She'd promised him a hefty commission if he succeeded, but he'd been unable to retrieve the lamp. He hadn't expected her to punish him for his failed conquest, but he'd been greatly deceived. He returned home to his miniscule hovel to find Grace's caretaker, Mrs. Fitts, had been murdered, and his daughter nowhere in sight. He'd stormed to the Queen's castle, demanding an answer. but she'd barred him from entering. He secretly feared the worst, believing his girl had suffered the same fate as her nanny.

Without Grace, he had nothing left to live for. Impaling himself upon several jagged rocks may severely result in a slow and painful death. He tore his eyes away from the scene below and made his way to another overlook with a more promising view. There were no rocks which meant he could painlessly jump into the water, allowing saltwater to fill his lungs, resulting in his demise. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, lunging into the oceanic depths. Thick black darkness wrapped its tendrils around him as he welcomed the rush of burning salt water within his nostrils.

He closed his eyes, expecting the end as he sensed the darkness enrapturing him. Startlingly, the darkness began to dissipate as two lithe arms wrapped themselves securely around him. He drifted into unconsciousness as his savior carried him to shore.

Jefferson had expected to wake up in some form of afterlife where he'd be reunited with his wife and daughter who were taken from him all too soon, but instead, he felt warm sand beneath him, the soft cries of seagulls echoing overhead. He opened his eyes hazily to feel brilliant warm sunlight basking against his skin. He groaned in displeasure once he realized he wasn't dead. He forced himself to sit up, gazing around the unfamiliar island.

His mind buzzed with queries. How had he gotten here, and who was responsible for his survival? He attempted to stand, but found it impossible as a wave of lethargy surged through him. Someone had saved him and left him on this forsaken beach to die! The sun was going to slowly cook him, and the gulls were going to feast on his carcass! He was pulled from his despondent musings when he sensed a reluctant hand sweep through his damp locks. He blinked owlishly, gazing up at his mysterious savior.

A young woman with bright red hair gazed back at him, her cerulean depths drowning him. He calmly closed his eyes, wondering if he was already dying, and she was a hallucination conjured up by his madness. As he opened his eyes, he found her still staring at him, her eyes full of wonder.

"Who are you?" he inquired, somehow finding his voice, though he barely recognized himself. It resonated scratchily within his ears, as if someone had rubbed his throat raw with sandpaper.

"My name's Ariel. You nearly drowned, but I saved you," she remarked gleefully, as if she were proud of her noble deed.

"That was the point. I wanted to drown," he mumbled irritatedly, attempting to sit up, feeling a wave of nausea consume him. Ariel placed her arms around his torso, propping him up as he wretched violently. Salt water minced with his overly cooked oatmeal from breakfast earlier that morning discolored the sand.

He coughed violently until he'd emptied the contents of his stomach. "Why would you ever want to drown? Life is such a beautiful gift to throw it away so needlessly," Ariel lightly scolded.

A hint of melancholy flickered across his gaze as he fixated his eyes on the vast blue ocean several yards away from them. "My wife died several years ago, and my daughter was cruelly taken from me, and subjected to who knows what torture by the Evil Queen. What do I possibly have left to live for?" he scoffed bitterly, his heart wrenching with grief.

"You mean, Queen Regina? Oh, she's nefarious! She once stole my voice, when I made a deal with her to be able to walk on land. I used to be in love with a prince, but she seduced him, and stole him away from me after she tricked me into giving her my voice! What was even cruller was she murdered him right before my eyes. I never got to profess my love for him, and the only reason why I got my voice back was because I broke into her castle and took it back from her! I also kept the enchanted object she gifted me with to be able to keep my legs. I believe she at least owed me that much!" she relayed the tale to him. He dared a glance at her, noting the heartache etched across her features.

"It seems we've both had our run ins with her, and I'm terribly sorry for your losses, but I'm quite confused what you mean by having legs to walk on land?" he quizzed.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten to mention that I'm a mermaid," she revealed, catching him by surprise.

"A mermaid, eh? Well, my names Jefferson, and I'm a hatter by a trade. Some would even say I'm a bit mad," he shrugged, eliciting a watery chuckle from her throat.

"I apologize for the crying, but when I think of Eric, I'm unable to stifle my tears," she openly sobbed, clinging to him desperately.

"Come here," he coaxed, opening his arms for her. She reluctantly embraced him, sobbing into his drenched tunic. As he comforted Ariel, he was able to forget his own woes momentarily.

Her eyes were rimmed red from crying as she pulled away from him. "Thank you, Jefferson, and I'm truly sorry for what you've been through. Perhaps there's a chance your daughter may still be alive. What if the Evil Queen is trying to use her as leverage against you?" she suggested, his heart swelling with a sliver of hope at the prospect of seeing his Grace again.

"I have no idea. She barred me from her castle, so there's no way I'd know if she was," he groaned, sighing despondently.

"If you're up for it, I know a way into her castle. I did break in once to retrieve my voice," Ariel enlightened him.

"And, you would help me, a complete stranger?" he blinked uncertainly.

Ariel held her index finger in the air to halt him. "Correction. We were strangers this morning when I saved you, but since we've been properly introduced, doesn't that make us friends?" she quizzed.

"Friends?" he queried, casting her an analytical glance.

"Yes, haven't you ever had a friend before?" she probed, settling down beside him.

"Truthfully, no. The only friend I ever had was my wife. All we ever had was each other, and when she passed, I had no one but Grace," he illuminated.

"I'm so sorry, Jeffy. May I call you, Jeffy?" Ariel inquired, biting her lip nervously. He couldn't help but find her adorable in that moment as a look of shyness permeated her features.

"Of course," he stammered. "And, I presume, you'd like to be called Ariel?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, covering his hand consolingly.

His heart skipped a beat from her comforting gesture. "So, you know a way into the Queen's palace?" he inquired, fixating back on the crucial issue at hand.

"I do, and I know just how we're going to get ourselves inside!" she exclaimed, determination dancing in her brilliant cerulean orbs, and for the first time in ages, Jefferson finally felt confident.

A/AN: There will be more next chapter. We'll find out what happened to Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/AN: Grace deals with being imprisoned by Regina and makes a new friend.

Grace was terrified, as any five year old should be, to be taken prisoner and thrown into the Queen's dungeons. Her small mind still couldn't comprehend what she'd done to deserve this. Her Papa had told her he'd been assigned to a special mission by the Queen, and he'd return within a few day's time. She'd been contentedly playing checkers with Mrs. Fitts until two guards all dressed in black came storming into their hovel. They'd seized her by the arms and carried her off to meet an elegantly dressed queen. She still wasn't sure as to what had happened to Mrs. Fitts, but she hoped her nanny was okay. The Queen had sweetly offered her some candy which she'd politely declined. Her father had told her to never talk to strangers, and she was a good girl who always listened to her papa.

This seemed to anger the Queen, and she'd bound her wrists with twine, forcing her into her black carriage. The ride back to the palace was uncomfortable, and she begged to see her father, but the Queen had told her that her father didn't wish to see her because she'd been disobedient. However, Grace knew the Queen was lying. She knew her father loved her very much. The Queen had thrown her into the dungeons and told her she would see to her later. The dungeons were damp and cold, and the only source of light was a solitary candle perched on the windowsill. Grace scanned the room carefully, wondering if she was truly alone. Fear surged through her, and she felt like crying until she saw the silhouette of a slender figure approaching her.

"Who's there!?" Grace called out frighteningly, her heart thundering in her chest. The figure slowed down, approaching her cautiously. Grace blinked owlishly, realizing the figure was a woman with long dark chestnut and blue eyes. She wore a light blue muslin dress, and her appearance was slightly disheveled, but she seemed warm and inviting.

"My name is, Belle," the woman spoke softly, the lilting cadence of her voice putting the small girl's nerves at ease.

"I'm Grace," she replied warily, her voice sounding unsure and afraid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace. I'm sure you're scared, but I don't want you to be afraid of me. It's dark and lonely down here, so why don't we keep each other company?" she replied, smiling gently.

Belle seemed warm and inviting in Grace's mind, similar to her nanny, Mrs. Fitts, and down in this enormous dungeon, she was alone. "Yes, please," she nodded compliantly, allowing the older woman to take her by the hand and escort her towards a small cot.

"Are you tired, Grace?" Belle queried softly.

Grace nodded wordlessly as she allowed the brunette to tuck her beneath the worn quilt draped over the cot. Belle curled up beside her, and despite the fact she was a stranger, Grace found a great deal of comfort in her arms. She only wished her papa could be here. As she closed her eyes, she found it inevitable to keep herself from drifting off to sleep, momentarily forgetting her unsavory predicament as chocolate cakes and top hats danced in her dreams.

~X~

Belle gazed down at her new cellmate, full of concern. The child didn't look to be more than four or five years old. Was the queen truly so vile to start taking in children as her prisoners? No, the Queen didn't do anything without an ulterior motive. Belle was aware the only reason why she'd been spared from her wrath was because Regina planned on using her as leverage against Rumpelstiltskin. She feared for the young girl's life, wondering who she was connected to and what vendetta the Queen held against them. Grace snuggled closer to the former princess, crying softly within her sleep. Belle swept dark hair away from her face, shushing her softly, attempting to soothe her.

Their tender moment was severed as she heard the distinct footfalls of leather boots swiftly approaching. Belle rolled over, fixating her attention on the metal door which swung open. One of Regina's black knights entered her cell with two bowlfuls of gruel and a pitcher of water in hand.

"Make sure the girl eats! It's the Queen's orders!" he remarked gruffly, placing their contents on a solitary table settled in the center of the room. The knot in her chest relaxed when she heard the resonating of the door slamming within her ears. Belle carefully disentangled herself from Grace's arms, who mumbled in her sleep, turning over on the cot, plopping her thumb in her mouth, and suckling contentedly.

Belle gathered their breakfast from the table before the dungeon rats had time to defile it. She traipsed back to the cot, shaking Grace gently. The little girl mumbled incoherently in her sleep as she turned towards the beauty, opening her eyes drowsily.

"Where am I? Where's Papa?" she whined sleepily.

"I don't know, little one, but I'm sure you'll see him again soon. I have some breakfast for you. You should eat. Your Papa would want you to keep up your strength," Belle gently coaxed. Grace sat up on the cot, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She reluctantly took the bowl Belle handed to her, accompanied by the cup of water. She crossed her legs so her new friend could join her on the cot.

Grace prodded the contents of her bowl with her wooden spoon, snarling her nose in disgust. "What is this slop?" she retorted, gazing up at Belle in aversion.

"It's gruel, and it may not have the best taste, but it'll keep you from getting hungry later on. We can't be picky with our choices. We must do what we have to, to survive," Belle admonished.

"Alright," Grace replied compliantly, spooning some of the porridge into her mouth. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever eaten, but she secretly wished she'd taken the Queen up on her offer of candy.

"Belle, why did the Queen imprison you? You're so kind, and I couldn't image you doing anything so dreadful to deserve this," she stated smartly.

Belle was caught off guard by the girl's inquiry. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well, Grace, I'm here because the Queen has a bitter rivalry with the man I love. She falsely imprisoned me to get back at him," she answered, choosing to leave out the details of being thrown out by the imp.

"Does he know you're here? Do you think he'll come and rescue us!?" Grace inquired, full of anticipation.

"I'd like to think so, but truthfully, I'm not even sure if he knows I'm here," she replied, gazing at the solitary window which sunlight leaked through.

'Or if even wants to...' her thoughts trailed off.

"Don't lose faith, Belle. Papa says true love is the most powerful magic in the world and that it always prevails," Grace supplied, patting her arm affectionately.

"Your Papa sounds very wise, Grace. Thank you for reminding me to never lose hope," she smiled, kissing her crown of hair affectionately.

"You're welcome," she smiled, swinging her feet back and forth childishly, knowing deep within her heart her Papa would come for her. He'd never let her down before, and he wouldn't this time either.

A/AN: In the next installment, Jefferson and Ariel make their way to the palace, and have some run ins with a few of Regina's dark guards...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/AN: I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope you all enjoy chapter three, Dearies!

Jefferson and Ariel had remained on the island until the following morning, and thanks to Ariel's coercing, Jefferson agreed to eat some of the island's native fruit to regain his strength.

"So, how are we going to get to Regina's castle?" the Hatter inquired, peering over at his new comrade.

"I'm glad you asked!" Ariel chirped. "Do you remember how I told you this cuff allows me to turn into a human? Well, If I take it off, I'll become a mermaid again," she explained.

"And, your point is?" Jefferson quizzed, furrowing a brow quizzically.

"Come to the water, and I'll show you!" she exclaimed, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the shore line. She removed the cuff and slapped it onto his arm. He felt a tingling sensation in his lower extremities, and he almost believed his madness had fully consumed him until he glanced down and realized he'd grown a shimmering crimson tail. He glanced at Ariel who bat her emerald green tail back and forth shyly.

"It has the opposite effect on a human I've learned," she smiled demurely.

"Can you reverse it?" he demanded, feeling the panic set in.

"Of course! All you have to do is remove the cuff, and your legs shall return!" she grinned.

"Good," he sighed in relief, waving his tail back and forth within the shallow water, still unused to the new sensation of not having legs presented. He gazed down at his bare chest, realizing his clothing had dissipated with the transformation.

"Um, I may have a few other concerns, such as if I take this thing off, will I still be wearing pants?" he inquired, flushing deeply.

"Of course," she giggled girlishly, causing his cheeks to blaze.

"Um, I may need your help. Could you show me the mechanics of how this thing works?" he inquired, glancing down at his regal tail which he was growing quite fond of.

"Yes! We should have a quick swimming lesson before we set off!" Ariel remarked, taking him by the hand and pulling him underneath the current. His natural reaction was to hold his breath until he realized there was no need for it. His gills filled with air, and he relished the new sensations erupting through him. It only took about ten minutes of testing out his new appendage before he was moving swiftly through the waters alongside Ariel. It seemed like they'd swam for hours until she halted in front of rock wall with a ginormous hole in the center.

"Where are we?" Jefferson inquired, gesturing towards the opening.

"We're at the palace, and we can get inside through that hole," she revealed.

"Where will it take us?" he questioned her hesitantly.

"It leads to the Queen's moat. Once we reach the surface, you'll hand over the cuff, and we'll make our way inside," she remarked confidently.

"You make it sound so easy," he chuckled dryly.

"Jeffers, do you trust me?" the redhead inquired, her cerulean irises boring into him, their hue more distinct under the shimmering depths. Sunlight bounced off of them as it did the water above. Something foreign stirred within his heart which he hadn't allowed himself to feel in ages.

"I want to, but my little girl might be up there, and I cannot fail her," he confessed, fear flickering across his gaze.

"I promise you we won't. You have my word," she vowed. Her hair floated in a maddening disarray around her head, and he had to force himself to stifle back the urge to kiss her.

"Let's do this," he nodded in confirmation, tearing his gaze away from her. She gripped his hand securely in hers, leading him into the darkened space in the wall. There was no turning back now.

~X~

"So, Belle, what's the man you loves name?" Grace inquired as they ate their third helping of gruel that day. The sunlight was beginning to fade as daytime transitioned into dusk. Nightfall would soon descend upon them, leaving them with nothing but the beeswax candle as their only source of light.

Belle was caught off guard by the girl's inquiry. Grace had truly opened up to her as the day wore on. They'd conversed about everything from Grace's favorite games to Belle's preferred flowers. She'd even granted Grace a few tales about her life in the Dark Castle with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Names are very powerful, Grace, and you can't go about saying his name to anyone. If you say his name too many times, then he'll appear before you, and I can assure you he isn't the most pleasant individual to deal with," Belle forewarned.

"I swear I won't! I just want to know his name!" Grace whined as any typical five year old would.

"Alright, but if I tell you his name, you must not repeat it to anyone. Do you understand?" Belle cautioned.

"You have my word! I'll keep my lips zipped!" Grace promised, pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Belle chortled at the child's enthusiasm. "His name is Rumpelstiltskin," she supplied, relishing the way it reverberated on her tongue. It'd been nearly a month since he'd banished her, and she discovered saying his name unleashed a slew of unwanted memories. She stifled back the onslaught of tears which threatened to fall as she chortled at her young friend's attempt to say it.

"Rumpleshiltskin," Grace mumbled, tying her tongue in knots.

"It's quite a mouthful," Belle chuckled, a smile blooming to her lips as she listened to Grace's poor attempts to say her master's name.

"I think that's enough for now. You should get some rest," Belle instructed, gathering up their empty bowls and sitting them on the table.

Grace yawned loudly, stretching out her arms towards the sky. "But, I'm not tired," she protested, her eyes becoming heavier with each passing second.

"How about I tell you another story until you fall asleep?" Belle suggested, tucking the duvet over the young girl's shoulders. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a story. She snuggled against the beauty. Belle swept dark hair from her eyes, smiling fondly at her as she began her tale.

"When I was still living at the Dark Castle..." she prattled on until Grace had dozed off. Belle glanced towards the window where the moon was visible and full.

"Please come for me, Rumpelstiltskin. I beg of you," she whispered silently as a stray tear trekked down her cheek.

~X~

"We made it," Ariel gasped when they reached the surface.

"Here's your cuff," Jefferson supplied, removing it from his arm, and gently adjusting it to fit Ariel's wrist. Jefferson silently tread water when he sensed his legs returning.

"We have to be quiet," Ariel cautioned, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to shore. The night was cool, and he noted how her flimsy lavender gown clung to her slender frame. He tore his eyes away from her immaculate curves. He couldn't allow her to distract him no matter how alluring he found her! They were here to rescue Grace after all.

"Which way do we go first?" he said in a hushed whisper.

"We have to cross the bridge first!" she answered, grabbing him by the hand and dashing across the drawbridge. They found the Queen's guards to be mostly lazy and useless as they fled through dimly lit corridors. Most of them were already snoozing or barely awake.

"Where should we check first?" Jefferson inquired as they halted in a vacant corner. Ariel was about to reply until they heard the distinct sounds of the Queen's voice.

"Go to the dungeons and fetch the girl! Bring her to my chambers." Regina commanded one of her Dark Guards standing several feet away.

"As you wish, your majesty," he supplied, saluting her as she walked away.

"They must mean Grace! It has to be her!" Jefferson exclaimed, rushing ahead, only to be halted by Ariel, but it was too late. They'd already been spotted by the guard.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?" the guard demanded, brandishing his sword.

"I do!" Jefferson remarked boldly as he grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it over the nefarious ward's head.

"Well that's one way to get the job done," Ariel grinned, glancing down at the unconscious guard.

"You heard her! The Queen will send more guards once she realizes this one failed to complete his assignment! We have to hurry!" Jefferson remarked hastily, unhooking the guard's large ring of keys from his belt loop.

"Of course!" Ariel compliantly followed after him.

"Do you know the way to the dungeons, Ariel?" Jefferson queried.

"I know this place like the back of my tail! Follow me!" Ariel commanded, dashing in the direction of the dungeons. They didn't have much time to complete their mission, and his head buzzed with uncertainty once he realized how many cells the Queen's castle hosted. He dearly prayed they got to Grace before anyone else did as he placed his fate in a mermaid's hands, a mermaid he was growing quite fond of, though he wouldn't dare admit it.

A/AN: Regina finds Grace first, and they have a chat...Jefferson calls on the help of an old friend who holds untold power over Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/AN: This chapter turned out a bit darker than expected, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Regina groaned irritatedly as the time continued to tick by without any sign of her guard or the Hatter's daughter. "What is taking that imbecile so long!?" she snapped. She turned towards her enchanted mirror, drinking in her regal ensemble. "I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" She snapped her fingers, engulfing herself in a haze of purple smoke as she transported herself to the dungeons.

Regina stormed through the corridors until she came to the proper cell. With the flick of her wrist the door swung open. The Dark One's maid blinked hazily as she sat up, her eyes filling with horror as she spied the queen.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded, her heels clicking angrily against the flagstone.

"She's sleeping. What do you aim to do with her?" Belle demanded, shielding the small child with her body protectively.

"How sweet! The maid truly believes she can protect the wittle one!" Regina snickered. "Now, move aside, wench!" she commanded, pushing Belle away forcefully. She picked up the snoozing child, flinging her over her shoulder. Grace awoke instantaneously, her eyes widening with fear as her gaze locked with Belle's.

"Belle! Where's she taking me!?" Grace screamed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Grace! You must be brave!" Belle called back, attempting to conceal the tremor in her voice. The beauty crumpled to the floor, her body quaking with heavy sobs as the door slammed shut angrily. She prayed to any god who would listen, begging them to spare the child.

~X~

Jefferson and Ariel had been scouring the dungeons without any success. Nearly half an hour had passed since they'd knocked the guard unconscious. "We're not going to make it! It's all over!" Jefferson lamented.

"Hey! You can't give up now! Look at how much progress we've made! Now, pull yourself together for Grace!" Ariel commanded authoritatively.

Jefferson's gaze widened in awe of the mermaid's ability to be intimidating. "You're rather scary," he commented.

"Haven't you heard about mermaid's leading unsuspecting sailors off to their deaths? Those legends are partially true," she smirked darkly. Before he could retort to ask her what she meant, they heard a child's screams and a cell door close forcefully. Jefferson and Ariel gazed around the corner to see Regina hauling a kicking and yelling Grace up the stairs.

"Silence, you imprudent child!" she hissed, waving her hand. Grace's body fell limply in her arms.

"Is she!?" Jefferson was about to dart around the corner as Ariel caught him by the collar.

"You can't go running in there without a plan! She's probably just sleeping!" Ariel reassured him.

Jefferson's jaw clenched tightly like a coiled spring. "I have to find my daughter, Ariel. She's all I've got left," he mumbled, attempting to stifle back an onslaught of tears.

"Do you hear that?" Ariel commented, pealing her ears as she heard a woman sobbing uncontrollably. "It's coming from Grace's cell," she returned, dashing for the door. Ariel plunged the appropriate key in the lock, the one they found worked for every door.

"We don't have time! What are you doing!?" he protested, but she ignored him as she pushed open the door. Belle raised up her head warily to see the pair standing at her door.

"Who are you?" she remarked confusingly.

"I'm Ariel, and this is Jefferson. We came to rescue Grace. Do you know anything about her?" Ariel questioned the disheveled prisoner.

"Yes. She's been locked up with me for two days. I've been doing my best to care for her. She's such a delightful child," Belle gushed, worrying with her wrinkled skirts.

"Belle?" Jefferson queried, immediately recognizing the beauty.

"Jefferson?" Belle blinked in disbelief.

"Belle, what are you doing here!?" he demanded, rushing towards the young woman, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"The queen imprisoned me after Rumpelstiltskin ousted me from his castle. Reasoning with him was futile. She believes I'll be of some use to her in the future when it comes to bargaining with the Dark One," Belle revealed.

"Come with us, Belle. I'm not allowing you to stay in here another minute! We came for Grace, but you're coming with us too," the Hatter insisted.

"You two know each other?" Ariel interrupted the happy reunion, blinking owlishly at the duo.

"Yes, Belle was Rumpelstiltskin's maid. We've been acquainted for quite sometime now. I've had many dealings with him in the past which reminds me, he still owes me a favor!" Jefferson grinned triumphantly.

"Jefferson, what are you doing? You're not thinking of calling on him, are you!?" Belle's tone grew panicked.

"You bet I am!" Jefferson remarked as they headed out of the dungeons.

"But if he sees me-"

"He'll do absolutely nothing! I'll let him know you're with me and are of no threat," Jefferson reassured her. Ariel furrowed a brow, unsure of what was about to commence.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!" Jefferson called out, his voice echoing throughout the castle. Belle clung to Ariel as a crimson plume of smoke filled the dungeons. A man adorned in leather with gray gold glimmering skin appeared before them. His amber orbs dilated when they made contact with the beauty.

"Belle, is that you?" he whispered hoarsely, cautiously approaching her. Belle's whole body shook violently, and she fainted, too overwhelmed by emotion. Ariel fluidly caught her in her arms.

"Rumple, Regina has had her locked up in here for awhile now. She also kidnapped my daughter which is why I summoned you. Please help me get Grace back!" Jefferson explained, his voice full of trepidation.

"I'll take care of everything if you'll take care of Belle," Rumpelstiltskin returned, his amber irises boring into Ariel.

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll make sure she's taken care of," Ariel reassured him.

"I'm going to transport you back to my castle, Belle's room precisely. Make sure you make her comfortable. There's a tea service already prepared. When she awakens, have her eat something. I'll take over once I return," he stated, flourishing his hand in front of them. The pair disappeared, leaving only himself and Jefferson.

"You love her, don't you?" Jefferson marveled, gazing at the imp.

"No, of course not, but I cannot allow her to be subjected to Regina's cruelty! We're here to rescue your daughter, aren't we? Let's get on with it!" Rumpelstiltskin ordered, concealing his true emotions, but Jefferson knew better than to press any further. It was clear the Dark One was smitten with the beauty.

~X~

Regina placed Grace in a velvet back armchair. She snapped her fingers, awakening the child. "Well, well, It's good to see you're awake," Regina said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"What do you want with me!?" Grace demanded, sticking her chest out intimidatingly.

Regina gripped the chair's arm firmly, peering deeply into Grace's eyes. "Your father failed me on his last mission. He didn't bring back something I direly needed. I've decided I'll have to fetch it myself if I'm ever to succeed-"

"Then go get it yourself, lady, because I'm not talking!" Grace hollered, spittle projecting from her mouth and onto the Queen's upper lip. Regina grimaced in disgust, wiping the child's saliva on her sleeve.

"Why you little brat!" Regina hissed, reaching for the child's neck.

"Now, now, Dearie! I wouldn't do that!" she heard the familiar impish giggle behind her, her heart plummeting in her chest as she turned around to face Rumpelstiltskin and the Hatter glaring daggers at her.

Regina swallowed hard, clearly frozen with fear as she gazed upon her former teacher. His eyes were brimming with silent rage.

"Unhand her, Regina!" Jefferson demanded. Regina compliantly stepped aside, allowing the child to run to her father. Jefferson wrapped his arms around his daughter securely, sighing in relief.

"What's the meaning of this, Rumple?" Regina questioned, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'll meet you both back at my castle, Jefferson. You nor your daughter need witness what's to come next," the imp supplied, flourishing his hand, leaving him and the Evil Queen to themselves.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze pierced Regina, his eyes full of malice and ire. "You told me she was dead, but I found her in your dungeons, half starved and filthy! Care to explain that one to me, Dearie!?" he hissed through his ruined teeth. Before Regina could formulate a response, an invisible force wrapped its tendrils around her milky white throat, suffocating her.

"May you rot in the bowels of Hades, you witch!" he seethed, the cracking of bones resounding throughout her chamber. Rumpelstiltskin giggled sadistically as he smirked at Regina's lifeless body lying on the ground. He disappeared in a crimson haze of smoke, leaving her to rot in her own decay. He sealed the room, so no one would be able to find her. She didn't deserve a proper burial after what she'd put his Belle through.

A/AN: The next chapter will be the last, and it'll be a happy one!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/AN: Well this fic has finally come to a conclusion! Enjoy, Dearies!

Ariel hovered over the unconscious woman, fearing the worst. She stammered backwards as a plume of crimson smoke filled the ornate chamber. The creature with glimmering skin reappeared. "I'll take it over from here, Dearie. The hatter and his daughter are waiting for you downstairs," Rumpelstiltskin supplied, gesturing to the door.

"I hope she'll be alright, and I wish you both the best," Ariel bowed humbly.

"She'll fair just fine under my care, Dearie! Now, run along!" he admonished. Ariel saw herself out without another word, searching eagerly for the stairs. Her stomach flip flopped as she spied them, making her way to the lower level of the castle where Jefferson and Grace awaited her.

"Daddy! Is that the woman who helped save me!?" Grace exclaimed, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet animatedly.

"Yes, darling. Ariel is the bravest soul I've ever met," he grinned, fixating his gaze on her. The intensity of his gaze caused her to flush. She averted her gaze demurely as she shyly approached him. He clasped her hands securely in his own.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you," he smiled, tucking an errant flaming red curl behind her ear.

"It's no matter. I was looking for another grand adventure anyways," she half smiled. The moment was severed as Grace tugged on her gown. Ariel gazed down at the young child, smiling affectionately.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, have we?" Ariel grinned, bending down to her level.

"Papa says you're a mermaid. Is that true?" she asked, wrinkling her nose puzzlingly.

"It certainly is! Should I show you what I can do?" Ariel inquired, winking playfully at her.

"I would love that!" Grace bounced up and down excitedly.

Jefferson touched his daughter's shoulder lightly. "Grace, do you care to go wait by the door? We'll be there momentarily, but I'd like a few minutes alone with Ariel," he spoke, locking gazes with her. Her heart thrummed heavily in her chest as she observed the child flounce away.

"Hey," Jefferson spoke quietly, the mystical hue of his eyes softening. The color was enchanting, and one she couldn't name.

"Hey," she parroted, her cheeks turning a rosy hue.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you back there. I would've never seen my daughter again without you," he said, rubbing soothing circles along the underside of her wrists unconsciously.

"It was my pleasure, Jeffers," she grinned cheekily, opting to use the pet name. He cupped her cheek in his weathered hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in, hesitantly pressing his lips against hers. Her heart hammered erratically against her ribcage when she felt it. The power which coursed through their veins was strong and binding. They breathlessly broke the kiss.

"This may be quite forward of me, but what are you doing for the rest of forever?" he inquired, resting his forehead against hers.

"I typically don't make plans. You see, I'm rather spontaneous," she grinned, worrying her bottom lip with her pearly whites.

"If you're not too busy, I was wondering if you'd like to make this a more permanent arrangement? I could use the company after all, and Grace doesn't really have a mother figure in her life," he proposed.

"What are you asking me exactly?" she queried, glancing at him quizzically.

"I'm not sure, honestly, but I wouldn't mind spend the rest of my life exploring those treacherous waters with you," he returned.

"As would I. Let's figure it out together," she suggested, grasping his hand firmly in hers as they met Grace at the door. Just outside, the rest of forever awaited them, and neither of them could wait to embark on such an unforgettable journey together, where happily ever after was just over the next horizon.

~X~

Belle opened her eyes hazily, drinking in her surroundings. She sat up, startled to find herself back in her old room. No, this couldn't be right. How many times had she dreamed this only to later awaken in the Queen's dungeons? It was a cruel trick her subconscious continued to play upon her. She nearly believed it until previous events came rushing back to her. It was real, and she wasn't dreaming. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, attempting to stand. However her ligaments betrayed her, and she felt herself falling forward. She clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the fall, only to be met by her master's warm embrace. Belle warily opened her eyes to see him, holding her securely in his arms, like the day he'd caught her when she fell from the ladder.

"Rumple?" she queried as heat rose in her cheeks.

"Yes, it's me," he reverberated, placing her gingerly back on the mattress.

"Am I dreaming?" she blinked owlishly at him.

"No, Belle. You're safe now. Regina has been vanquished, and you'll never have to concern yourself with her again," he reassured her.

"And, what about you? After throwing me out, you're just going to let me back in?" she demanded, her voice laced with bitterness.

He diverted his gaze shamefully, unable to meet her gaze. "I was wrong for how I treated you. I don't expect you to stay with me, Belle, when there's a whole world out there for you to explore. I assume you'll stay with me until you fully recover, and then you'll be on your way," he voiced his fears aloud. He didn't think he would be able to bear it if she were to leave again.

Belle reached for his talon, grasping it firmly in her on. "And, what if I choose to stay here? No one decides my fate but me," she replied. He dared a glance into her deep azure irises which reflected sincerity and something he wasn't ready to confront as his heart beat with fury.

"You'll always have a home here, Belle. I won't throw you out again," he swallowed hard at his admittance, attempting not to unveil the deep affections he held for his maid.

"Could we start over?" She asked hesitantly.

"Whatever do you mean?" He inquired, feeling a heaviness settle in his throat.

"I don't want to be your maid anymore, Rumpelstiltskin. I want to be your ally. I don't want you to think of me as some scoundrel about to dispel your secrets. We've had a rocky beginning, but that doesn't stop us from having a better tomorrow," she propositioned.

He sighed, settling on the edge of the mattress. He held her hand like a delicate flower, secretly relishing the way it felt in his own. "What happened before cannot happen again, Belle. I need my magic to find my son. He's been missing for over two hundred years, and I have to get him back," he revealed.

Belle gripped his hand tighter in her own. "Let me help you, Rumple. You don't have to do this alone," she reassured him.

"Why do you wish to help me?" he quizzed, his amber orbs full of puzzlement.

"Isn't it obvious that I love you, you silly man?" she giggled, kissing the tip of his crooked nose playfully. Heat spread throughout his abdomen from her admission.

"You do?" he queried disbelievingly.

"I do," she said softly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He leaned into her touch, a parched man searching for water, and she was his oasis.

"I don't believe I'll ever be able to comprehend how such a feat is possible," he remarked dubiously.

"We have our entire lives to figure it out, and I'm certain, one day, I'll eventually be able to show you the good in yourself, Rumpelstiltskin," she beamed, gifting sunlight to his withered soul with her brilliant radiance.

"I hope that as well," he returned, closing his eyes, allowing himself to believe it were possible. If it were, he was assured Belle would be the one to show him it were so.

The End


End file.
